


In Every Universe

by erinn_bedford



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: (more like 7), 7 fics in 7 days, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, Soulmates, in a million different ways, prompts, ros and ben are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: Collection of short fics based on the prompts for for Still Star Crossed's one year anniversary, over on tumblr





	1. Day 1: Fluff

**Believe in Us**

 He’s late. Again. But this time he’s later than usual. Late enough that he’s pretty sure she’s going to stop waiting for him.

He’s slow as he walks into his apartment, carefully taking off his shoes, unknotting his tie, cursing his uncle’s name for using him at whatever hours he needs, knowing Benvolio will do it because he doesn’t want to let his father down.

And he’s usually okay with it. Because he never really had a partner that he needed to be on time for. He was always by himself, or in a relationship that didn’t require times and dates, but more late-night phone calls and 2 a.m. trips to the bars.

But this relationship, this one means something to him. And every time he’s late, he feels like it might be the end.

He drapes his jacket over a chair and starts working on his dress shirt, itching to be out of his clothes before he calls her to apologize. He doesn’t feel like himself when he’s dressed for the company, all starch shirts and tight jackets. And he knows she doesn’t particularly like them reminding her of his family name, and everything that has happened between them.

It’s late, late enough that they missed their reservations, and probably the acceptable hours of eating out, and he’s just about to kick off his pants and grab his phone when he sees her.

Curled up, asleep on his couch, wrapped in one of his old college sweatshirts.

It’s almost enough to make him want to cry.

He pads over to the couch and settles, cross legged in front of her, gently brushing a curl out of her eyes.

She twitches slightly, her eyes parting barely enough to be open.

“You’re home.” She sighs, a warm smile spreading across her face.

“And you’re still here?” He runs his thumb across her cheek, and she grabs his hand, pulling it to her mouth so she can kiss his palm.

“Of course I am, Montague. We had plans.” She slides her hand against his, and tugs him closer.

“Capulet.” He breathes, says her name like a prayer. He doesn’t believe she is real.

Rosaline hums and pushes herself up so she is sitting, crossing her bare legs on the couch. She begins to run her hands through his hair, and he leans into her touch.

“I was sure this was going to be the last straw.” He says, shutting his eyes so he can’t see her reaction.

Her hand grazes down his cheek, and moves his head until he can kiss her wrist.

“Honestly, Montague, the place you made reservations for felt like a proposal sort of place. And if you were planning on proposing to me 6 months in, I was going to have to end it.”

He watches her as she leans forward, a teasing smile on her lips. “So, I’m glad you were late. My dress was itchy, and I was feeling something more simple tonight anyway.” She presses her lips against his forehead, and then proceeds to work on his hair.

“I think it is a bit late to go out anywhere.”

“Mhm.” Rosaline hums, and tugs his hair so he looks up at her. “Good thing I know the only 24-hour pizza place in town.”

He loves her. It’s only been six months, and he knows that’s not very long, but he loves her.

He knows he can’t say it yet, because it’s too early, because he doesn’t want to scare her. So instead, he reaches up to cup her face, and finally pulls her lips down to his.

Her lips are soft and warm, and he’s pretty sure she tastes like the mint ice cream he has in his freezer, but then she’s smiling against his mouth, and he’s moving so he’s on his knees so he can be closer to her.

He pulls away softly, and she chases him until he rests his forehead against hers.

“Wanna go get that pizza now?” He asks. Her nose bumps against his, and he has to stop himself from kissing her again.

“Or we can just call and have it delivered.” She suggests. Her left hand comes to rest on his jaw, and she brushes her fingers over the shadow of stubble. “That way, we can stay here and continue until the food comes.”

“I like that idea.” He says, pushing her back against the couch. She screams with laughter, and hits his back, until his mouth meets her throat.

“Oh.” She says, a sigh escaping from her lips. “This is nice.”

He nips her ear, and she shivers. “I glad.” He says, sliding his hands up to her legs, very soon discovering that she is not, in fact, wearing any pants.

“No.” She says. “No, Ben, you have to order the pizza first.” She pushes him away gently, away from where he was trying very hard to leave a mark upon her neck.

“Yes. Pizza. Good plan.” He presses a quick kiss to her lips again before standing up to find his phone.

He makes it all the way through the order before he glances over at her. Her hair is loose and little bit of a beautiful mess, and she stretched her legs out to his table, and she’s smiling at him.

And he’s never been more in love.

“Twenty minutes? Sounds good.”

The pizza girl hangs up, and then Benvolio is back next to Rosaline in two steps.

And she smiles up at him, lips kiss-bruised and eyes wide. There’s something kind of spectacular about them, despite their families’ rivalries and how their relationship started out, something amazing about making it to six months with her.

But she knows how to keep him sane, and she’s still here, six months after late dates and missed moments because of his uncle and his job and his family.

She’s almost close enough to touch, but he’s almost afraid too, afraid she’ll disappear.

“What are you thinking about?” She says, wrapping her leg around his, bare skin to bare skin. She makes him feel steady and unsteady all at once.

“I wasn’t going to propose tonight.” He explains, falling onto the couch next to her. She immediately moves so she’s closer to him, almost straddling him. “Romeo told me about the place, and I thought I would take you somewhere nice to try and make up for all the times I was late, ironically.”

Rosaline bites her lip, and he knows she is doing it on purpose.

“I’m sorry. About always being late, and never knowing when I’ll be available —”

“Shh. I like spending time with you. I wouldn’t be here if I cared about that.” She runs her hands down his chest, and leans forward. “I know what your uncle puts you through. And you aren’t late as often as you think you are. So, don’t worry about me. I like this part. Us, here, pizza.” She brushes her lips against his, barely even long enough for him to realize it.

“Rosaline.”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to tell you something. Please, don’t freak out.”

Her face twists in confusion, and he swallows hard.

“I love you.” The words hang in the air for what feels like forever.

Slowly, she begins to smile, and before he can say anything else, she pushes herself forward and attacks him. She kisses him hard enough that he almost forgets how to breath.

When she pulls away so she can take a breath, he kisses her cheek, her jaw, her throat, anywhere he can fit his lips.

There’s something special about them, something a little spectacular that he’s never felt before. And he might be a little bit late, or little bit early, but he has her.

And that’s all he really needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to thank [dailystillstarcrossed](https://dailystillstarcrossed.tumblr.com/%20) on tumblr for organizing this and creating the prompts. Second I want to thank everyone for being apart of this wonderful fandom and keeping it alive even after a whole year and a shitty slot by ABC. I also want to thank you for reading! 
> 
> All I want is for these two to be happy, (until tomorrow's prompt ;)). I think they deserve it. This chapters title is from James Bay's "Us" which is a great Rosvolio song.


	2. Day 2: Angst

**Falling Off the Edge**

She can feel the blood drying on her jeans, under her fingernails, in her hair.

The hospital is quiet, relatively few people in the waiting room considering what had just happened. Her ears are still ringing, but her face is stitched up and they told her she was going to be okay, that she could go home now.

And there’s nothing she wants to do more than go home, take a shower, and crawl into bed, but Livia can’t make it to the hospital for a few more hours, and Juliet is miles and miles away in Italy.

There’s also the small fact that when she asked the nurse about the Montague, and she told her that no one had come yet, and Rosaline knew there was no way she could leave.

So instead, she’s stuck in the waiting area, watching the news talk about how the police are searching for the person who blew up the brand-new science building on the outskirts of Verona University.

“Miraculously, only two people were injured. One is in stable condition, the other in critical. We turn to—”

Rosaline tries not stop her hands from shaking, but Benvolio Montague is currently in his 3rd hour of surgery, and no one has showed up to be there for him, and he might die because of her.

Because she was looking for her sister, and he decided it was a good time to attack her for her article pointing out how the 3rd new science building in less than a decade was unfair to the humanities kids and a waste of donations, and he was defending his families right to donate as they pleased.

And Livia wasn’t in her room, so Rosaline was headed toward the stupid new science building to try and find her, and then it exploded.

Benvolio was two steps in front of her, and took the brunt of the shrapnel, and when she came too, he was knocked out and bleeding in too many places for her to count.

Her vision blurs, and she can feel a mental breakdown forming in her chest when the door opens and the same nurse she spoke to before is standing there.

“Miss. Capulet?”

Rosaline stand so quickly, she almost blacks out again.

“How is he?”

“Your boyfriend is out of surgery. He’s stable but he’s weak. You can see him for a little bit.” She leads Rosaline towards one of the private rooms, the machines beeping loudly and the lights dimmed.

She’s so caught up in the fact that he is okay that she doesn’t correct the nurse’s idea of their relationship.

“Also, is there another number we can call for his family? We tried his uncle, but his secretary said he was busy.”

Rosaline shakes her head. She was lucky that she was right enough in the head that she was able to stop the nurses from calling her aunt and uncle when she came in. The last thing she needed was her aunt coming to the hospital and pretending to care only to complain about her ruining her afternoon later.

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything.” The nurse says, squeezing her hand before disappearing outside the door.

And, Benvolio Montague is pretty banged up, bruised and little bloody in some place, with a cast around his arm and a bulge of gauze and tape around his abdomen, but he’s the most peaceful she’s ever seen him.

She tries her best to settle into the chair as quietly as she can, but the movement wakes him. Ever so slowly he opens his eyes, and for a second they are confused, and then the panic sets in, and she’s grabbing his good hand and letting her other hand brush back the knotted curled from his eyes.

“Shh. You’re okay now.”

“Capulet?” His hands are ice cold, and there’s dirty on his face.

“What do you remember?”

“We were arguing about your piece, and then a loud bang, and-“ He pauses, and swallows thickly. “Fuck, was there a bomb.”

She nods and he squeezes his eyes shut, collecting himself.

“Your face.” He whispers, brushing his fingers gently over the skin near her stitches. “Jesus, Capulet, what happened?”

“My face! You nearly died, Benvolio. You were in surgery for three hours, and they wouldn’t tell me much because I’m not family, and they tried to get in touch with you uncle bu—”

“They called my uncle?” He interrupts her.

“Yes.”

“What did he say?” There’s an edge to his voice, one that sounds almost hopeful, and it just makes her heart ache even more.

“They couldn’t reach him.”

His face hardens, and he turns away from her.

“Why are you here, Capulet?” The edge in his voice is now something she’s more familiar with, hard and sharp and aiming to hurt her.

She tries to think for a moment why she is here. Their families hate each other, they do nothing but argue, and frankly a small part of her hates him for letting his cousin steal her cousin away to Italy, leaving her to deal with her aunt and uncle.

But she remembers him, turning into her when he saw the building explode, covering her so he took the brunt of it, cradling his head on her lap while she screamed for help, the ambulance taking him away. And she can’t leave. Not until she’s sure he’s safe.

Because even if she doesn’t like him, she doesn’t want him to be hurt. And no one should have to be in the hospital alone.

“You almost died. I couldn’t leave not knowing if you were okay.” Her hand is still resting hear his cheek, and if she was a little bolder, she would grab his hand again.

“You know now.” His words are clipped.

“Do you want me to leave?”

He finally turns back toward her, and a single tear rolls down her cheek before he wipes it away.

“Who’s here for you?” He asks, changing the subject.

“Livia is being detained at the police station for question because she was the last person to leave the building. She would have been in there if the guy she is talking to didn’t ask her if she wanted to grab a coffee.” Livia had called her an hour ago, explaining how the cops thought maybe she had something to do with it, but now thinking that maybe the person who did this was waiting for the building to be empty. She promised she would come as soon as she could, before being dragged off for an official statement.

“So you’re alone too?”

Rosaline nods, and he grabs her hand, giving it a weak squeeze.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.” She whispers, a few minutes later, once he’s blinking heavily and starting to doze off.

She’s almost positive he doesn’t hear her, but then he blinks, and smiles at her.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Something instead of her warms, and she gently brushes her hand through his hair, as the nurse walks in to check on him.

“He’s lucky.” The nurse whispers, as she checks his vitals. “To have someone like you.”

There’s blood dried on her jeans, and under her fingernails, and her stitches are starting to itch, and there’s someone blowing up buildings on her campus, but in this moment, Benvolio Montague somehow looks the most peaceful she’s even seen him, even with a black eye and dirt in his hair.

And they are both currently a little broken, but he reaches for her hand in his sleep, and Rosaline thinks that both of them will end up okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to writing angst, so I'm not sure if it did it justice. But thank you for reading!!! Title from Surrender by Walk the Moon


	3. Day 6: Fate

**About Time We Collided**

She doesn’t believe in fate. Rosaline understands how soul marks and soul mates work, but that doesn’t mean she believes that the universe decided who she was going to fall in love with before she was born.

So, no she doesn’t believe in fate and the words on collar bone. _Hi! Welcome to Starbucks._ Her parents weren’t soul mates, and they were incredibly in love and happy together.

And, if she wakes up a half an hour earlier every day so she had enough time to conceal her soul mark when her outfit calls for it, and specifically goes to the only coffee place on campus that is not Starbucks, it’s because she hates Starbucks coffee, not because she believes that she will accidentally meet her soul mate.

Because she doesn’t believe in fate.

Even when her alarm fails to go off, and she’s already 45 minutes behind schedule, only giving her enough time to pull on a sundress, wrangle her curls into the semblance of something put together, and grab her bag.

She definitely does not have enough time to make it to her favorite coffee shop all the way across campus in time for her class. She would risk it, but this professor takes away half a letter grade for every tardy, and try as she might, she knows she needs a coffee to get through the day. Or she will risk falling asleep in class, which might be the only thing worse to her professor than being late.

Rosaline passes the Starbucks at that exact moment, and there is only 2 people on line, and she doesn’t believe in fate. The coffee might be shit, but it will get her through the day, and she’s already moving toward the line before she can stop herself.

There’s 20 minutes until her class starts, and her tattoo is peeking out of the straps of her sundress, and it might not stand out as much as others do, but she can see it in the mirror behind the counter, and it makes her want to run. Because when she’s being honest with herself, possibly running into the person who is considered her soul mate scares her half to death.

The guy behind the counter turns to the next customer, and Rosaline almost breathes a sigh of relief. She knows him. Well, she knows of him, from the multitude of Instagram photos that Juliet had showed her of her own soul match, Romeo Montague.

And Rosaline knows there is no way the universe would be that cruel, to soul match two sets of Capulets and Montagues.

She lets herself relax about this problem, and starts to worry about the other ones she is facing, like have 20 minutes until her class starts, and still no coffee in her hands. 

The person in front of her finishes her order, and Rosaline steps up, glancing at her phone to check the time again.

“Hi! Welcome to Starbucks!” Benvolio Montague says, and her collar bones starts to burn, and the other thing Rosaline can think is she is totally fucked.

xXx

He likes to test fate. He’s had a soul mark on his forearm since the day he was born, and at this point in his life, it’s basically a joke. It’s not that he doesn’t believe in soul mates —he’s a romantic at heart — but he just doesn’t believe some ancient force in the universe can know who he is meant to fall in love with.

So, he goes out of his way to test it, to force the universe to test him. When he saw the Starbucks on campus was taking applications, he glanced at the large black letters on his arm, and applied.

And really, working at a coffee shop when your soul mark is just **COFFEE** is enough to test fate in itself. He doesn’t bother to cover it up, instead rolls his sleeves up so it’s visible to all the customers, much to his coworker’s amusement.

The amount of times people had come up to the counter, seen his soul mark, and proudly asked for a coffee was almost laughable. But it makes for good stories, and it’s the best way he can tell the universe to fuck off.

He’s fine with morning shifts typically, because there’s less of a chance of a crazy amount of people coming in, so he serves the students with the 8 a.ms and then just hang out for a few hours before the next wave rolls in. He also usually stays away from the customary greeting, often just asking the other person how they are or how he can help them.

But when the pretty girl in the sundress comes up, staring at her phone, he falls into his customer service voice.

“Hi! Welcome to Starbucks!”

Stella flashes him a weird look from where she is making someone a Frappuccino, and Benvolio shakes his head, leaning on the counter flashing the customer his signature, I-know-it’s-7:45-in-the-morning-it’s-going-to-be-okay smile.

There’s a panic in the girl’s eyes, and she pulls her books closer to her chest, looking almost terrified.

“Coffee.”

For a quick second he thinks she’s like the other people who jokes around with him, but he realizes she’s staring at the board behind his head, and then his forearm starts to burn.

“Umm…”

“Sorry!” The girl collects herself. “I mean vanilla iced coffee please.” She tosses her student card on the counter as she takes a step back, and glances at her phone again, the panic still in her face.

He swipes her card, and makes her drink, but Stella come back and he passes it to her to give to the girl before he goes into the back of the store, trying to collect himself. His soul mark is still warm to the touch, and Benvolio realizes he just met his soul mate, and he’s not entirely sure what to feel.

xXx

For some stupid reason, she finds herself back at Starbucks once she gets out of class, hoping on some stupid chance that he might be there.

She might not believe in fate and the soul marks and the universe, but she’s curious. Curious if she said his words, if he felt the same burning sensation.

Rosaline is too caught in her own thoughts that she runs right into someone, almost throwing both of them off balance.

His arms come up to steady her, and she’s suddenly looking at her soulmate herself.

She still refuses to believe it was fate.

“Hi.” She breathes, almost caught off guard.

His eyes fall to her collar bone, and then he’s smiling at her, and it makes her heart flutter just a bit.

“I’m Ben. Benvolio Montague.” He says, holding out his hand.

“I’m Rosaline Capulet.”

The moment breaks, and his smile turns confused.

“Capulet? Like Juliet Capulet.” He asks.

“My cousin.”

Rosaline feels like this first meeting is going south, and while she feels justified in her whole, soulmates are fake crusade, it hurts just a little.

“Seems like fate has it out for us, huh?”

“I don’t believe in fate.” She says. His face breaks out into a smile, and he holds out his hand.

“Shall we test it then?”

xXx

It takes him two weeks of hanging out with Rosaline Capulet for him to ask her if he can kiss her.

She’s sitting on his couch in his dorm, drinking a coffee and studying for her ethics class. He’s not entirely sure what soul mates are supposed to be like, or feel like, but he knows what he and Rosaline are.

They argue, a lot. About stupid, dumb things, but she also texts him about her day and shows up at his place with pizza.

There’s a lot of family baggage that comes with their last names, and the repercussion that are still ringing out because of Romeo and Juliet and how they dropped out of school and ran away together to get away from the family baggage, so he keeps what he has with Rosaline a secret.

And she doesn’t seem to mind.

She tells him she doesn’t believe in soul mates and he tells her how he thinks fate is something to be played with, and sometimes, she falls asleep on his couch, head resting against his shoulder, and it’s only been two weeks, but he feels like he understands what Romeo was talking about when he met Juliet.

“What?” Rosaline asks, barely looking up from her textbook.

“Can I kiss you?” He repeats. He’s lying on the floor, staring up the ceiling instead of her.

Instead of responding, she closes her textbook and leans over the couch to look at him. “Why?”

“Because I’m curious.”

“About?”

“If you kiss as good as you look.”

“Nerd.” She says. She sits up. “Okay.”

He scrambles until he’s kneeling, and Rosaline is almost glaring at him, but she has a smile on her face.

“Just so you know, I’m not kissing you because you’re my soulmate. I’m kissing you because I want to.” She says, resting her head in her hands, bringing herself closer to him.

“I’m kissing you because I want to, too.” He says, and very carefully slides his hand along her jaw and gently pulls her closer.

Their lips meet, and his soul mark burns again. Rosaline gasps and pulls away, pressing her hand against the skin where her mark is, free and open for the world to see.

“Sorry.” He says, and starts to move back, giving her space, but she catches his chin and brings his lips back to hers.

“I’m not.” She says, and kisses him again, pulling him onto the couch so she can kiss him better.

And maybe it’s fate, or the universe with a plan, or maybe it’s because they made it happen, but Benvolio smiles against her lips and she laughs, and maybe soulmates aren’t as terrible as both of the once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed the last couple of days, but I've had this soulmate au in my head for a few years, and I finally was able to make it happen with these two. Thanks for reading! Title from "Collide" by The Aftershow.


	4. Day 7: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a continuation of sorts of my [dance au ](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/post/170599049304/rosvolio-dancer-au-because-why-not-verona-dance%20) on tumblr, but it's not necessary to understand what's going on.

**Straight Into Your Arms**  

Everything hurts. She’s tired, exhausted, bone tired and with the beginnings of a migraine, but she can’t stop. Because stopping would be admitting to her vulture of an Aunt that she can’t. That she can’t figure out the dance Giuliana had choregraphed and performed 25 years ago, that she can’t perform the honorary dance at the newly christened Capulet Theater, that everything Giuliana had ever said about Rosaline was right.

She would never be as good of a dancer as the other Capulet’s before her, that she didn’t deserve the spot as head ballerina, that everything she was working to prove would be for nothing.

All because she couldn’t figure out a few simple moves to complete the routine.

She’s been practicing for over 8 hours and every bone in her body hurts. She has a few new bruises from falling, and worst of all, she’s alone.

Juliet had run off with Romeo, and by her last accounts, was teaching ballet for little kids in a prestigious California Studio. Livia was traveling Europe with one of the Verona Dance Academy’s investors son, who Rosaline had never met. And Benvolio, well, Benvolio was out in California as well, working on a music video that could change his career.

And she was the only one left, when she was the first one who thought of leaving.  

Rosaline does not agree with failure. She wants to prove herself, not only because it will be a slap in the face to her aunt, but also because this is one of the first times that her aunt and uncle have acknowledged that she is a Capulet, and one worthy of the family name. There’s some stupid part of her that is still 13, wanting the validation from her uncle. She wants them to be proud of her.

She falls again, landing harshly on her knee, and this time, she doesn’t get up.

The music continues to play, but she just folds into herself, bringing her knees up to her chest, and closing her eyes.

When she was 15, she made a promise to herself she would never cry over her aunt and uncle again. But this feels like a special circumstance.

She knows Giuliana gave her this dance because it’s difficult. Because it was the dance she used before she was a Capulet to make name for herself at Verona Dance Academy, that it was the dance that caught Rosaline’s fathers attention before Giuliana moved onto Silvestro.

She knows Giuliana wants her to fail.

So, she lets herself cry because her body hurts and now her knee is burning, and she only has 36 hours to learn this stupid dance.

Rosaline hears the doors to the dance studio open, but she doesn’t care. Let someone see her falling apart, she hasn’t allowed herself to do it in years.

The intruder is whistling along to the music, but they turn it off, and she can feel them sitting in front of her, but she refuses to look up.

“You know, most people expect happy tears when they come home after being gone for nearly a month.”

His hand brushes over her knee and she tries not to wince. Rosaline finally looks up at him. He’s tanner, his hair a little longer and a complete mess.

“Hi.” She says, and she throws herself at him, forcing him to catch her. “It’s been a long day.” She explains, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He presses a kiss into her hair, and pulls her closer.

“I can see that. I’ve missed you.”

She chokes back a sob, and holds on to him tighter.

“Hey, Rose, c’mon. What’s wrong?” He moves back slightly, so he can wipe the tears from her face.

“I can’t figure out the stupid dance, and my aunt is going to use it to massacre me, and god, I’ve missed you.” She slides her hands into his hair and tugs slightly. “It’s so long.”

Benvolio scoffs. “We’re not talking about me right now.”

She leans closer to him, until he’s close enough to kiss. “I’ve missed you.” She says again, because she has/

“I’ve miss you, too.” He surges forward and kisses her, and it’s been almost four weeks since she’s seen him, or held him, or kissed him, and for a minute, it makes everything feel better.

“Did you come straight from the airport?” She asks, once they pull back for breath.

He nods. “Well, first I went to your place, and when you were missing, I came to find you.”

“You should go home and get some sleep.”

He tightens her arms around her. “I’m not leaving without you.

“I have to practice. I need to get to this right.”

He brushes a tear from her cheek. “You can’t dance like this.” He presses a kiss you her forehead. “I know you Capulet. You are tired, and obviously emotionally drained. You need sleep. And then we can pick this up again tomorrow.”

“We?”

“I haven’t seen you in forever, Capulet. I don’t plan on leaving your side. And I can try to help you.”

She kisses him again, because he’s here, he’s present, because she might be falling a little bit in love with him.

“And you know, once this is over, maybe we can start thinking about California. A little more, permanently.” He says.

“What do you mean?” She asks.

“Romeo and Juliet were talking about maybe opening their own studio. And you know, we could move away from Verona and family grudges and have a place where ballet and hip hop and all other forms aren’t so separated.” He pauses, running his hands up her back. “Plus, I think you would love California.”

“You do?”

“Mhm.” He kisses her again, soft and slow. “I’ve missed you.” He mumbles against her lips, and she smiles.

“Let’s go home.” She says, and then Benvolio is effortlessly picking her up and spinning her, and her tears have dried, and she’s laughing.

She knows she doesn’t have the dance down yet. But Benvolio is home. And she might finally be able to leave.

Once Benvolio stops spinning them she grabs his face and leads his lips back to hers, and she lets herself relax. She can worry about her aunt and the dance and the new theater tomorrow.

Right now, all she wants to do is be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we conclude Still Star Cross Anniversary week. Thank you so much to [@dailystillstarcrossed](https://dailystillstarcrossed.tumblr.com/%20) on tumblr for putting this together. I know I only did 4/7 but I consider that a win. Thank you to everyone who read this, and commented.
> 
> Title from Vance Joy's "Straight into your arms".
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/%20) if you have any prompts or just want to talk about still star crossed.


End file.
